Stanley (narrow gauge)
Railway Series= Stanley *'Number': MSR 2 *'Class': Baldwin Class 10-12-D *'Built': 1917 *'Builder': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 4-6-0PT Stanley (named after politician Stanley Baldwin), also known as "No. 2", was an American narrow gauge tank engine who was later turned into a pumping engine. Bio Stanley was built at Baldwin Locomotive Works in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, in the United States in 1917 and worked in America before arriving on the Mid Sodor Railway as Army Surplus after the First World War. Stanley unfortunately proved to be a bad bargain and had a tendency to ride roughly on the rails because he was not regauged properly, and believed that it did not matter if he came off the track occasionally. Repeated attempts to cure this habit failed and resulted in him being converted into a pumping engine at Arlesdale Works in 1928 and according to The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, he was later moved to the Cas-ny-Hawin mine. He broke down in 1946 and in December that year the mine flooded, meaning the end of the railway. With no reason to stay open, the Mid Sodor Railway closed down in January 1947 and Stanley was likely scrapped. Duke once lectured Stuart and Falcon about Stanley's downfall and they became "unusually good for several days". Persona Stanley was arrogant and careless and refused to listen to advice. This carelessness eventually led to him being converted into a pumping engine. Basis Stanley is based on a Baldwin Class 10-12-D 4-6-0 pannier tank engine, built at the Baldwin Locomotive Works in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States for service in the First World War. They were sent to the United Kingdom and the British War Office chose them to be the principal military steam locomotive for the trench railways. However, they were rough riders and had the tendency to derail. After the war ended in 1918, various railways, such as the Welsh Highland and the Snailbeach District Railway acquired them as surplus. Five of these engines are known to be preserved. Stanley had been re-gauged from 1ft 11 5/8in to 2ft 3in. Stanley becoming a stationary boiler was based on a time early in the preservation period of the Ffestiniog Railway when the locomotive Palmerston (a sister locomotive to Prince, Duke's basis) was being used as a stationary boiler. Unlike Stanley, who was likely scrapped, Palmerston was eventually restored to working order in 1993. Livery Stanley is painted red with black lining. Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * Duke the Lost Engine - Granpuff (not named) and Bulldog (cameo) Companion volumes * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways (mentioned) * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection He was replaced by Smudger in the television series and magazines. Trivia * Reverend W. Awdry created a model of Stanley on his Mid Sodor Railway layout. It was built from a WHR Baldwin cut down to an 0-6-0 on a Minitrix chassis. However, it did not run well and was reduced to a static display. * Stanley's second appearance, in the back of the shed in "Bulldog", creates a continuity error. According to "Granpuff", Falcon and Stuart did not know about Stanley, implying Stanley's arrival and likely scrapping occurred before their arrival. However, Stanley is seen in the same shed as Falcon, meaning Falcon would have known about Stanley and what happened to him. Also, it has been confirmed that Falcon was built and came to the railway before Stanley, while Stuart was built and came to the railway before Stanley was turned into a pumping engine. * Stanley was the first and only engine of an American class in the Railway Series. Quotes :"No. 2", said Duke. "Was American and very cocky. He rode roughly and often came off the rails. I warned him to be careful!" :"Listen, bud!", he drawled. "In the States, we don't care a dime for a few spills!" :"We do here! I said, but he just laughed. But he didn't laugh when the Manager said he was going to take away his wheels and said he was going to make him useful at last". :"W-w-why? What did he do?!" :"He turned him into a pumping engine, that's what! He's still there behind our shed". :Stuart and Falcon were unusually good for several days. - Duke lecturing Stuart and Falcon about Stanley, "Granpuff", "Duke the Lost Engine". Gallery File:GranpuffRS3.png|Stanley as a pumping engine File:BulldogRS2.png|Stanley as a locomotive File:Stanleydrawnby01Salty.jpg|Stanley drawn by 01Salty File:StanleyTrainz.png|Stanley's Trainz model by SodorWorkshops File:Stanley'sBasis.jpg|Stanley's basis Category:4-6-0 Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Skarloey Railway